


FAIRE DES SCIENCES AVEC STAR WARS, CONSEQUENCES

by Iroko_Yakuro



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Humor, Midi-chlorien, Sabre-laser, Science, force
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-04-06 17:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14061567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iroko_Yakuro/pseuds/Iroko_Yakuro
Summary: Parce que l'étude du monde de Star Wars par l'astrophysicien Roland Lehoucq donne des idées parodiques amusantes. Chapitre 1 : pourquoi il ne faut pas réveiller un Sith au saut du lit.





	1. De ne pas réveiller les Sith au saut du lit

**Author's Note:**

> La Force était avec moi au salon du livre, et m'a guidé vers le petit livre "FAIRE DES SCIENCES AVEC STAR WARS" de Roland Lehoucq aux éditions du Bélial'. Je n'en suis qu'au premier chapitre, mais c'est autant instructif qu'inspirant.

Le chancelier suprême Palpatine était un Sith ! Les Jedis n'en revenaient pas, mais l'enregistreur, qu'ils avaient installé sur un coup de tête dans le hangar abandonné où Quinlan Vos avait rencontré Dooku, avait clairement filmé la silhouette encapuchonnée du Maître Sith en compagnie du Comte, et surtout sa voix. La similitude avec celle de Palpatine était trop proche si on considérait le changement de ton approprié à ses deux fonctions. Et la morphologie correspondait tout-à-fait.

C'est pourquoi les meilleurs Jedis de l'Ordre - plusieurs membres éminents du conseil plus quelques valeureux guerriers - furent envoyés arrêter le chancelier au saut du lit. Visiblement, celui-ci ne s'y attendait pas et fut réveillé en sursaut lorsqu'ils débarquèrent dans sa suite. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de réagir promptement en faisant venir à lui un sabre laser. Et de se défendre vaillamment. Le conseil avait pensé être prudent en envoyant autant de monde. Il se trouva qu'ils étaient en fait quand même en difficulté face aux capacités de combat du soit-disant vieil homme. Les Jedis avaient déjà subis de nombreuses blessures lorsque Mace Windu réussi à porter un coup fatal... au sabre laser du Sith. La lame rouge disparut dans un bruit semblable à la rencontre fatale entre le mug de caf de Skywalker et l'un des datapads préférés de Mace.

Désarmé, le Sith ne s'en laissa pas compter pour autant, et balança dans leur direction des éclairs de Force. Cependant, le comploteur de l'extrême - sans doute encore un peu mal réveillé - avait oublié un détail. Sorti du lit par la tentative d'arrestation, il était encore en chemise de nuit. Pas que ça l'ait dérangé pour combattre, mais il était **pieds nus**. Et ne portait donc pas ses chaussures avec semelles isolantes de 10 centimètres. Il s'auto-électrifia donc en même temps que ses adversaires. Traversé de plein fouet par le courant, son cœur s'arrêta et il s'effondra. Avant d'exploser à cause du court-circuit que sa disparition provoqua dans la Force.

Entre ceux sonnés par la brève décharge électrique, ceux touchés par l'explosion et le plafond de l'appartement qui s'effondra sur eux, les Maîtres Jedi furent évacués dans un état préoccupant. Heureusement les bons soins des infirmières Jedi les remirent à peu près sur pieds, leur permettant de reprendre leurs importantes réunions pour guider l'Ordre Jedi sur le chemin de la sagesse. À l'ordre du jour aujourd'hui : les pour et les contres d'attaquer un Sith au saut du lit.

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires

Iroko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Si la Force donne à l'Empereur des pouvoirs « électriques », celui-ci doit quand même prendre garde à s'isoler électriquement du sol, faute de quoi il risque une auto-électrocution !" pages 29-30


	2. Votre apprenti est en morceaux ? Transfuser son potentiel !

Sidious avait récupéré son nouvel apprenti in-extremis. Mais dans quel état était-il ! Il se demandait s'il valait vraiment la peine d'être sauvé. Certes, son potentiel dans la Force était intact, mais à quel point pourrait-il le retaper physiquement ? Et puis maintenant que la quasi-totalité des Jedis étaient morts et que Sidious avait les pleins pouvoirs, avait-il vraiment besoin d'un apprenti aussi puissant et entrainé ? Certes, vu comme il devait être cassé par la perte de tous ses proches, il serait sûrement dépressif et malléable, mais il pouvait se reprendre et vouloir lui prendre sa place d'Empereur d'ici quelques années.

Après mûre réflexion, Sidious décida qu'il préférait plutôt élever un nouvel apprenti plus docile, comme le jeune Maul qui avait été totalement soumis et loyal à son Maître. Même si malheureusement il s'était trop souvent laissé distraire par le plaisir de la chasse, et que ça avait fini par lui être fatal. Il devrait être plus ferme sur la totale dévotion à l'efficacité cette fois.

Sidious n'avait pour autant pas envie de renoncer à l'extraordinaire pouvoir brut de Dark Vador. Heureusement il était parfaitement au courant d'un secret interdit qui avait été profondément enterré par les Jedis. Le taux de midichloriens dans le sang corrélait la puissance de l'accès à la Force. Donc si on transfusait une grande partie du sang d'un Jedi...

Il lui fallut un peu de temps pour trouver un enfant de 2-3 ans - il n'allait pas s'encombrer d'un bébé - avec le même groupe sanguin qu'Anakin et un minimum sensible à la force pour une meilleure compatibilité. Le remplacement total du sang par celui de l'Elu engendra quelques complications médicales, mais après quelques semaines en soin intensif, le corps sembla accepter le fluide étranger comme sien. Quelle chance de ne pas avoir de rejet pour le premier essai !

Sidious garda quand même Skywalker en stase par sécurité, mais après quelques années où le corps de son nouvel apprenti démontra qu'il s'était adapté au renouvellement du sang avec un taux de midichloriens comparable, il fit un trait sur l'Elu. De toute manière la prophétie disait que l'Elu devait ramener l'équilibre dans la Force et c'est ce qu'il avait fait. Pour faire face aux 2 Siths, seuls deux Jedis d'envergure manquaient encore à l'appel des exécutions : Yoda - qui devait se faire bien vieux - et le général Kenobi - qui était peut-être mort quelque part vu qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de lui dans les actions des factions rebelles.

Vador ne servait plus à rien. Et un Sith qui ne servait à rien était remplacé.

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires

Iroko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Constatons aussi qu'il semble de fait possible de devenir Jedi par une simple transfusion sanguine !" page 38


	3. De la difficulté et des précautions à prendre pour utiliser un sabre laser #1 Combattre avec des sabres de lumière

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idée déjà utilisée dans le roman de space-opéra "La sirène de l'espace" de Michel Pagel

Le combat au sabre-laser était une discipline très acrobatique. En effet, au contraire de l'escrime classique, il n'était pas possible de parer les coups de l'adversaire. Les lames de lumière se traversant, il fallait éviter chaque coup en l'esquivant sous peine de se faire découper en tranches. Comme personne n'avait envie de ressembler à un cake prêt à être servi, seuls les plus hardis et entraînés choisissait d'user de cette arme.

Inutile de s'étonner dans ces conditions que seule une élite accédait au rang de chevalier Jedi. La plupart des gens sensés préféraient un bon blaster. L'efficacité primait sur la noblesse de l'arme pour le commun des mortels.

Pour les autres l'esquive était une discipline élevée au rang d'art suprême du combat, tout autant que la capacité à saisir les failles de l'adversaire pour lui asséner un coup fatal tout en évitant d'être touché lors de son attaque. Autant dire que les Jedis étaient des gymnastes acrobatiques d'exception, et qu'ils prenaient leur retraite dès que le physique ne suivait plus.

Pour le plus grand bonheur de leur public, les Jedis envoyés en mission étaient donc tous jeunes et vigoureux - en-dehors de Maître Yoda qui du "haut" de ses 900 ans continuait de faire honte aux plus vifs d'entre eux.

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires

Iroko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Mais la matérialité des lames de lumière pose un grave problème, car deux faisceaux lumineux se croisent sans opposer la moindre résistance : la lumière n'est pas de même nature que la matière." page 49


	4. De la difficulté et des précautions à prendre pour utiliser un sabre laser #2 Lames invisibles et dommages à la visibilité

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> car un faisceau laser n'est pas visible en dehors de son point d'accrochage sur un obstacle

Se battre avec un sabre-laser nécessitait d'estimer avec un minimum de précision à chaque instant la position invisible de la lame de son adversaire - tout en contrôlant la sienne. D'après l'angle du manche, on devinait le placement de la lame dans son prolongement.

Mais l'angle changeait à chaque mouvement de la main de l'adversaire et c'était une prouesse d'attention et de calcul mental de toujours savoir où était la lame, et surtout dans quelle direction elle pointait.

En effet, l'intensité lumineuse du sabre était-elle que, dussiez-vous vous retrouver en mesure de la voir du fait de l'alignement de votre regard avec sa direction de propagation, votre rétine ne s'en sortirait pas sans dommages.

Il n'était donc pas rare de croiser des Jedis borgnes, même si le grand public ignorait sans doute pourquoi. De toute manière ils ne portaient jamais de cache, pour ne pas signaler trop visiblement le point faible dans leur garde. Déjà que ça ne facilitait pas le calcul des trajectoires...

Aucun aveugle par contre. Du moins parmi les Jedi en activité. L'ordre avait beau révérer la Force et la lumière, trop de lumière rend aveugle et personne ne laisserait un aveugle le guider. Tout au plus avait-on un borgne au sein du conseil.

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires

Iroko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Deuxième souci : les lames devraient être difficilement visibles. En effet, à la différence d'une ampoule électrique classique, la lumière d'un laser ne s'éparpille pas dans toutes les directions de l'espace, mais reste contenue dans un faisceau conique dont l'angle d'ouverture est très petit. [...] Ainsi, le faisceau laser ne sera vu que si sa direction de propagation pénètre dans notre œil. Une configuration à éviter absolument, car l'intensité lumineuse d'un laser, même de faible puissance, est telle que notre rétine ne s'en sortirait pas sans dommages." pages 49-50


	5. De la difficulté et des précautions à prendre pour utiliser un sabre laser #3 Problèmes de ménage sur l'étoile noire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qui fait le ménage sur l'étoile noire ?

Quand vous avez une station spatiale de la taille d'une lune, le ménage est une affaire de titan. Et comme le budget est déjà bien englouti par la construction de la base - secrète qui plus est, donc le budget doit venir d'une caisse noire pour ne pas se faire chopper par le sénat impérial - vous ne pouvez pas acheter une armée de droïdes ménagers.

Il reste les troupes réduites déjà en fonction pour sécuriser le site et se familiariser avec les commandes de l'engin. Mais même si les soldats de l'Empire sont encouragés à l'obéissance aux dépends de la réflexion, il semblerait qu'être temporairement reconvertis en hommes de ménage soit intolérable quand on s'est engagé pour combattre, intimider les populations et marcher en rangs. La grève n'avait pas fait long feu ceci-dit quand Dark Vador était arrivé pour régler le conflit. Après avoir nettoyé les éléments problématiques selon lui - à savoir les grévistes les plus virulents - le Sith avait pu se consacrer à sa véritable mission : vérifier que l'arme était bien sur le point d'être achevée.

Le branle-bas de combat pour le premier test vit donc complètement oublier le conflit sur le ménage. ... Et l'exécution de celui-ci. Aussi quand Vador se retrouva face à Obi-Wan Kenobi, leur duel se trouva grandement facilité par la visibilité très nette des lames de leurs sabres, avec toute la poussière qui voltigeait dans l'air à la suite de leurs mouvements de cape. Visiblement ce couloir ne faisait pas partie du service minimum d'entretien obligatoire.

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires

Iroko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Puisque l'on distingue nettement les lames des sabres, il est possible que l'atmosphère des vaisseaux de l'Empire soit très poussiéreuse" page 50


	6. De la difficulté et des précautions à prendre pour utiliser un sabre laser #4 Éteignez les lumières !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L'Empereur a-t-il le sens du drama, du spectacle ou simplement de l'utilitaire ?

La salle du trône de l'Empereur Palpatine était plongée dans l'ombre, en-dehors de quelques éclairages au néon. Aussi quand Luke alluma son sabre pour tenter un imperatoricide, il fut surpris de voir clairement sa lame rayonner dans la pénombre.

D'ailleurs il découvrit à cette occasion qu'elle était verte, tandis que celle de Vador qui l'avait bloquée était rouge. On en apprenait tous les jours.

En attendant c'était bien pratique de les distinguer ainsi, c'était plus facile de parer les coups de son adversaire. Si son père croyait lui faire voir rouge, il en serait pour ses frais. Luke allait lui en faire voir des vertes et des pas mûres.

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires

Iroko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "comme le sabre-laser est une puissante source de lumière, la diffusion de celle-ci sur les molécules de l'atmosphère peut rendre le faisceau visible de tout point de vue si l'ambiance est suffisamment sombre" page 50


	7. De la difficulté et des précautions à prendre pour utiliser un sabre laser #5 A ne pas utiliser dans un vaisseau spatial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il faut un minimum d'espace pour se battre. Et ne pas être dans l'espace.

Les combats au sabre-laser ne pouvaient avoir lieu que sur la terre ferme. Enfin plus exactement en étant sur une planète. En effet, le faisceau des sabres-laser se propageant en ligne droite jusqu'à rencontrer un obstacle, cela pouvait poser problème si le-dit obstacle n'était pas capable de le rendre ineffectif - en le réfléchissant ou en le réfractant par exemple.

L'atmosphère d'une planète jouait très bien ce rôle, il fallait juste faire attention dans quelle direction vous pointiez votre arme pour ne pas transformer le verger voisin en petit-bois pour le feu.

Par contre il fallait éviter **À TOUT PRIX** d'allumer son sabre quand on avait embarqué à bord d'un vaisseau spatial. Autrement la lame perforait le plafond, puis la cloison d'après, jusqu'à découper la coque externe et inviter le froid de l'espace à s'insinuer dans le vaisseau pour y répandre la mort... si vous n'aviez pas détruit un équipement qui s'en chargerait avant.

C'est pourquoi les Maîtres Jedi confisquaient souvent le sabre laser de leurs jeunes Padawans le temps des voyages intersidéraux. Prudence est mère de sûreté, et il était si facile d'oublier où l'on se trouvait face à une menace. Pour diminuer encore les risques, les Jedis préféraient utiliser des vaisseaux individuels pour traverser le vide de l'espace. Seul une mission de protection ou une nécessité extrême les amenaient à se risquer dans un transport en commun. Où ils n'avaient plus que la Force pour se défendre - même si certains préféraient emprunter un blaster.

Avec toutes ces précautions, il n'y avait pas eu d'accident depuis longtemps. Enfin pour ce qu'on en savait. En cas d'explosion totale d'un aéronef, difficile de découvrir si l'avarie était dûe à un mince trou rectiligne, surtout si la désintégration avait atteint le niveau microscopique.

Apprenant que Skywalker avait encore crashé un speeder en poursuivant un criminel, Mace se demanda si Obi-Wan continuait à garder le sabre laser de son Padawan lors des transferts inter-planètes, malgré son âge avancé. Avec sa tendance à agir avant de réfléchir, le jour - malheureusement proche - où l'Elu serait chevalier et partirait seul en mission, Mace ne se poserait pas trop de questions si son vaisseau venait à avoir un problème sans avoir subi d'attaque.

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires

Iroko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "un faisceau lumineux se propage en ligne droite tant qu'il ne rencontre pas d'obstacle qui le réfléchisse, le réfracte ou l'absorbe. [...] la lame perfore le plafond, puis le suivant et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à découper la coque du vaisseau." page 51


	8. De la difficulté et des précautions à prendre pour utiliser un sabre laser #6 Evitez les galeries des glaces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour éviter de trouer son vaisseau, préférons un laser dont le faisceau est concentré en un point pour maîtriser la zone de dégâts. Essayer du moins.

Un sabre-laser avait une longueur plus ou moins courte, selon la distance où le combattant préférait avoir le point focal où le laser convergeait pour être utilisable, avant de diverger de manière inoffensive.

Ou presque.

Car un faisceau divergent pouvait être refocalisé par une surface concave. Le pire étant si elle était aussi réflectrice. C'est pourquoi on répétait aux initiés Jedi de toujours faire attention à leur environnement, et de ne **jamais** combattre dans une galerie des glaces.

Malheureusement, Anakin Skywalker avait tendance à foncer sans trop réfléchir et le malfrat qu'il poursuivait devait être plutôt instruit et rusé - ou alors très chanceux.

Le Jedi pénétra à la suite de sa cible dans le baraquement où elle s'était réfugiée, sabre allumé au poing pour parer les tirs de blaster. Le faisceau de la lame fut refocalisé par le miroir grossissant juste après l'entrée et alla endommager ce qui se trouvait devant le miroir.

Anakin se retrouva avec deux jambes et un bras en moins avant d'avoir saisi la situation et éteint son sabre en catastrophe. Le malfrat en profita pour disparaître, laissant l'orgueilleux Jedi réduit à appeler de l'aide avec son comlick pour être ramassé.

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires

Iroko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "je vous déconseille vivement de braquer votre beau couteau-laser vers une surface réflectrice concave, comme un miroir grossissant de salle de bain : le faisceau divergent pourrait être refocalisé et endommager le « quelque chose » qui se trouve devant le miroir, peut-être vous." page 53


	9. De la difficulté et des précautions à prendre pour utiliser un sabre laser #7 Jedi nucléaire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'alimentation en énergie est un problème à considérer.

Les Jedi - et les Sith - avaient toujours tendance à protéger leur dos avant tout. Et pour mieux le faire, à travailler par paire. En effet, si le sabre-laser était une arme fort pratique, il nécessitait une telle quantité d'énergie qu'il était impossible d'utiliser une batterie et qu'on devait recourir à une mini-réacteur nucléaire portatif. Être capable de courir en portant cet attirail sur le dos et veiller à sa protection et à celles des sangles le maintenant était la priorité de tout utilisateur de sabre laser.

Mais comme tout le monde était au courant de ce point faible, il n'était pas rare que les criminels finissent par faire mouche en concentrant leurs tirs en supériorité numérique et que leur malheureuse cible périsse dans l'explosion de la mini-centrale nucléaire. Ce qui avait donné naissance au dicton "Ne jamais se trouver près d'un Jedi sur le point de mourir".

Les affrontements entre Jedi et Sith étaient d'autant plus délicats, surtout qu'on était à bout portant et qu'on n'avait pas toujours le temps de s'écarter quand on provoquait une réaction fatale dans le réacteur de l'adversaire. Parfois cela se résumait juste à une destruction mutuelle assumée.

Pour ça que certains Sith préféraient se reposer sur d'autres armes, et notamment la foudre Sith qui puisait son énergie dans le côté obscur de la Force. Les Jedi eux, préféraient rester fidèles à l'emblème de leur Ordre - surtout que bien maîtrisé ça restait l'une des meilleures défenses contre la foudre Sith.

Après comme la foudre Sith nécessitait d'emmagasiner en soi un concentré de Force de foudre, si la mort survenait avant l'utilisation de toute l'énergie, le corps explosait lorsque l'esprit n'était plus là pour la contenir. Ce qui pouvait amener à un nouveau round perdant-perdant comme la mort du Sith par sabre laser menait à une explosion qui blessait plus ou moins mortellement son adversaire, et risquait aussi d'endommager assez le réacteur du Jedi pour une deuxième explosion.

Pour le commun des mortels, les Jedi et les Sith étaient donc avant tout des bombes sur pattes. À éviter de côtoyer de près. Et à éviter de tenter d'assassiner près d'un centre de contrôle, sauf si c'est celui de votre ennemi.

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires

Iroko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "On imagine mal un Jedi se balader avec un réacteur nucléaire sur le dos pour alimenter son sabre !" page 55


	10. De la difficulté et des précautions à prendre pour utiliser un sabre laser #8 Chaud les mains

La construction d'un sabre-laser demandait une grande précision. Ce n'est pas pour rien que cela faisait partie des épreuves de tout apprenti Jedi.

L'énergie stockée était énorme pour pouvoir assurer le fonctionnement de la lame d'une manière utile et sur un temps assez long.

La conversion de cette énergie en lumière laser de manière parfaite était un équilibre délicat - mais absolument nécessaire ! - à atteindre. Le moindre surplus non converti se dissiperait sous forme de chaleur dans le manche du sabre-laser.

Une chaleur qui pouvait atteindre les 10 000°C !

En pareil cas le manche ne pouvait que fondre, quel que soit sa composition.

Et la main qui le tenait avec.

Évidemment, même avec un sabre-laser bien calibré, on pouvait obtenir le même résultat lors d'un combat, si l'adversaire réussissait à endommager le manche.

Il n'était donc pas rare de voir des Jedi avec des mains mécaniques, suite à un accident de fonctionnement de leur sabre-laser.

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires

Iroko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Autre problème : si la conversion de l'énergie stockée en lumière n'est pas parfaite, la différence sera dissipée en chaleur dans le manche du sabre-laser. [...] la température du manche peut atteindre 10 000°C !" page 56


	11. De la difficulté et des précautions à prendre pour utiliser un sabre de Force #9 Dépend de l'état de l'utilisateur

Le sabre laser était une arme très utile et très puissante. Une puissance difficile à obtenir par des moyens technologiques.

Heureusement les Jedi avaient réussi à trouver comment alimenter la lame à partir de l'énergie de la Force.

Ce qui était pratique mais avait aussi de nombreux inconvénients.

On ne risquait pas de tomber en panne d'énergie, mais on se fatiguait à la fournir.

Les enfants de la crèche ne risquaient pas de se blesser avec le sabre laser de leurs gardiens, comme il fallait avoir un minimum de formation dans le maniement de la Force. Mais certains initiés avaient beaucoup de mal à maîtriser la technique nécessaire pour devenir chevalier Jedi.

Comme il fallait un minimum de concentration pour puiser dans la Force, cela posait pouvait poser problème en mission si un Jedi se retrouvait sonné ou drogué. Ou parfois juste blessé, comme tout ce qui altérait la concentration pouvait briser le lien avec la Force.

Ce n'est pas pour rien que les Jedi prônaient le contrôle de leurs émotions et réprouvaient les attachements. Le sabre laser était leur plus grande défense, une défense qui pouvait s'effondrer sous le coup d'émotions mal contenues.

Alors Obi-Wan ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi le conseil Jedi avait trouvé que servir de garde du corps à la sénatrice Amidala serait une première mission solo adaptée pour Anakin.

Ils ne s'étaient pas rendu compte de son stupide béguin d'adolescent ? Certes c'était juste le jeu des hormones et ça se tasserait, mais la vie de la sénatrice était mise à prix ! Ce n'était pas le moment de lui refourguer un garde du corps qui risquait de ne pas pouvoir se servir de son arme pour la protéger.

Espérons que le plan de les faire passer pour des réfugiés marche et qu'ils n'aient à affronter qu'une retraite paisible pendant qu'Obi-Wan se taperait tout le boulot tout seul.

Maintenant il ferait mieux de méditer pour ne pas que son exaspération lui fasse perdre la maîtrise de son propre sabre-laser.

Heureusement, être le Padawan de Qui-Gon Jinn lui avait donné beaucoup d'entrainement en la matière.

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires

Iroko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Tout cela confirme que c'est bien en s'alimentant à la Force que les Jedi parviennent à utiliser leur sabre-laser" page 56


	12. De la difficulté et des précautions à prendre pour utiliser un sabre de Force #10 Réservé aux Jedi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> suite et corollaire de la citation précédente sur l'alimentation du sabre laser avec la Force

Bail jura alors que son garde du corps Jedi s'effondrait à ses côtés, perdant finalement la lutte contre l'inconscience suite à des blessures conséquentes.

Ce fichu terroriste était redoutable et bien armé.

Pas comme Bail qui venait de tirer sa dernière charge. Au moins il était maintenant à l'abri des tirs et l'assassin devrait venir au contact s'il voulait l'avoir.

Saisissant le sabre laser de feu son protecteur - après tout, au corps à corps ce n'était pas si différent d'une épée, non ? - Bail appuya sur le bouton d'allumage.

Rien ne se passa, à part un léger buzz constant.

Pourtant il marchait encore il y a une minute avant que le Jedi ne le lâche !?

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "et que seul un Jedi devrait pouvoir utiliser efficacement un sabre-laser." page 56


	13. De la difficulté et des précautions à prendre pour utiliser un sabre plasma #11 Où les Siths font des économies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> après le sabre laser et le sabre de Force, passons au sabre plasma

Les Jedi était un ordre millénaire, financé par la République pour former les fonctionnaires de la paix par la Force. Les Sith de leur côté était un ordre privé presque aussi ancien, s'auto-finançant par des moyens divers et opportunistes, dans le but assumé de conquérir le pouvoir personnel ultime à n'importe quel coût - même la réduction drastique de leurs rangs à deux personnes pour limiter la concurrence interne.

La difficulté de mener de front la conquête du monde de manière détournée et indétectable, et l'acquisition des fonds pour la financer, expliquait que les Sith aient parfois tendance à l'économie. Là où les Jedi s'assuraient que leurs membres soient tous équipés de sabre-laser avec un plasma à haute température - ce qui permettait par exemple de l'utiliser comme ouvre-porte blindée - à la technologie de confinement coûteuse, les Sith se contentaient du minimum avec un plasma rouge, déjà bien suffisant pour tuer, renvoyer des tirs et découper pas mal de matériaux.

Cette particularité était peu connue du grand public, comme un plasma rouge était déjà à 2 000°C, une température largement supérieure ne faisait pas une grande différence dans la plupart des situations. Surtout que les Jedi avaient tendance à mettre en avant la résolution pacifique des conflits par la parole, et à privilégier l'arrêt rapide des combats avec des dégâts humains et matériels réduits au minimum.

Mais si la plupart des gens ignoraient le pourquoi, au moins cela avait l'avantage de permettre de reconnaître un Sith d'un Jedi dès qu'il allumait son sabre-laser. D'un autre côté, si un Sith allumait son sabre-laser, vous étiez déjà en très mauvaise posture, à moins d'être un Jedi. Et encore, certains Sith avaient tendance à privilégier quasi-exclusivement l'apprentissage de l'art du combat, négligeant la culture générale et l'art de la négociation - qu'ils appelaient plutôt manipulation - quand bien même à deux contre des milliers de Jedi ça limitait grandement leur panel d'actions en dehors de la survie et du job lucratif d'assassin.

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires

Iroko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "il est relativement facile de lui donner la couleur que l'on souhaite ; il suffit pour cela de choisir habilement la température et le gaz qui fournira le plasma. Une température élevée, disons de l'ordre de 10 000°C, donnera plutôt une couleur bleutée tandis qu'une température de l'ordre de 2 000°C semblera plus rouge." p57-58


End file.
